Knight's Quest 1
Detail The Time Studio's main focus project is of the Knight's Quest 1 game. Planned out story by the head builder of the Time Studio in the RPG Maker VX forum is RPG_Lover. With the focus around a lesson and learn to life challenge we all deal with as well adding some fiction characters in it with ghosts and gouls monsters of all kind and there own tribe they rule. Knight's Quest 1 is a round of the night. Characters These characters are found in the Knight's Quest 1 game. Started with the main characters you will see the most in the game we are going to offer the information about them to you. 'Abril' The main player of the game who is a Girl (Zorn will be offer to take place of when you get him in your party). Abril is a Human from the Modern time were on her 13th birthday she make her way to town to pick up supplies when she comes across a house that appear out of no where. Now her quest begins when she is suddenly pulled back in time facing off against the creatures. 'Zorn' The demon from a fallen tribe known as the Hanzel Tribe. A pure blooded race of royalty before a great war brought to them by Myland. With the death of Izan, Zorn's sister that he respected he turns his hate towards Myland blaming him for her death. The war between these two continue to grow every step they take and making a truth with them will not be as easy as it may sound. 'Myland' The demon who as well from a fallen tribe the Hanzel. Being as well one he held no grudge towards anyone with the lack of emotion. Keeping his own quest a secret he shows no sign of a weakness of any kind. Being a blame for killing his sister Izan Myland turns his quest towards Zorn for some reason seeking something from him. Not being a player you can truly put your trust in he proves to be a very helpful person who his master skills in making Poison. 'Elign' The other Demon from the Hanzel tribe. Being cloak in a Dark robe and caring a Scythe for a weapon he resemble the Grim Reaper perfectly. His heart is like stone when it comes to this guy's kindness that you might as well trust a pebble instead of him. Giving no care to what happens to other he follows Myland around like a lost puppy. Elign will show a even greater challenge if you dare cross his dark path. About the Author RPG_Lover the creator of the Original story Knight's Quest. A person who life is about making up stories in almost anything he as well gain a twisted mind always wanting to make anything a mystery. Helpful in some ways he enjoy the stories of Medieval and Mystery he always say, "2 is the number of truth!". Plot of the Story The plot is of a 13 year old girl who works for her family in a bakery along with her young brother. She winds up getting caught in a storm and takes shelter under a tree till the storm pass. When she wakes up she finds herself in the past of 1,500 years ago. Meeting across strange things she also meets Zorn. A strange theft who runs into her in town. They set there quest in finding a way to get Abril back home as well Zorn's revenge for what happen 500 years ago. As soon a Demon known as Darkness finds that he is in for a challenge he sends his servents to stop Zorn from getting his revenge and getting Abril in between the battle. Will the 2 manage to make it through the challenge? Or lose everything they work hard to get? As well the mystery behind a feeling. The Adventure of Knight's Quest 1 - Dawn of the Eternal!